1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a substrate having a conductive protrusion structure, and more particularly to a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are prevalent as display screens of electronic products in the recent years. LCDs are available in various forms including twister nematic, super twisted nematic (STN), in-plane switching (IPS), and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA).
When applying a voltage to electrodes of an LCD, a rotational direction of liquid crystal molecules can be controlled to modulate a polarization direction of light, such that the intensity of light passing through the liquid crystal molecules is affected to further result in a contrast between a bright state and a dark state to serve as a display image.
To control the direction of liquid crystal molecules, a conventional display based on nematic liquid crystals usually processes surface alignment of a substrate to control alignment of the liquid crystal molecules. For example, the liquid crystals proceed with a rubbing process, in which an alignment film surface applied to a surface of the substrate in contact with the liquid crystals is rubbed. However, such rubbing process not only increases production costs but also reduces the display quality. Moreover, due to a long response time, the foregoing LCD based on nematic liquid crystals is unfavorable in applications for displaying dynamic graphics in sequential colors, and a color filter film is additionally required for presenting display effects of different colors. As a result, production costs and manufacturing complications of LCDs based on nematic liquid crystals are high.
Therefore, blue phase liquid crystals having a fast response speed is one research focus of industrial developers. Blue phase LCDs offer advantages of having a fast response speed, high contrast and a wide viewing angle. Yet, blue phase liquid crystals can only be driven by a higher voltage, which is one of the issues to be overcome in developing blue phase LCD devices.